Disneyland
by gategirl700
Summary: One day the Cullen family is under going extreme boredom. Emmett and Alice get a crazy idea to go to Disneyland! What happens? Review please!
1. Just a commercial

All of the characters and places in this store are not mine. They belong to the very talented author of _twilight _Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

**Disneyland**

I lay in an armchair with Edward staring at the TV. I usually didn't do this, but today was different. Today I was absolutely, positively the most bored person in the world. My bored days didn't come very often; this was because I was a girlfriend to a _vampire_. My vampire boyfriend Edward usually kept me busy.

I had gone to the Cullen's house earlier that morning in hope to find something to do. Alice wanted me to play dress up, and I let her. Surprisingly. Now we where back to square one, what are we going to do?

The Cullen children sat in an arc around the TV. Edward and I were the only ones out of the circle.

Emmett had his face in one hand and was starring at the TV, laughing at the commercials.

Jasper was looking through an Entertainment magazine amused at all of the celebrity's expressions that he saw.

Alice was sitting Indian style on the floor painting her finger nails pink for the fifth time.

Rosalie was starring in a hand held mirror running her figures through her hair.

Esme was at the kitchen table reading "Pride and Prejudice" for the hundredth time.

Carlisle was flipping through a medical book that he had found in the basement. He would smirk occasionally at something in the book. I rolled my eyes; smiling wondering what in the world could be so amusing about medical history.

Charlie was at Billy's this afternoon watching the super bowl. He had left early that morning with a pizza box in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other. At least he would be entertained for the rest of the day.

"That's it," Emmett exclaimed. A super bowl commercial had just come on the TV advertising Disneyland.

"Emmett if you're thinking what I _know_ you're thinking. The answers no," Edward sighed.

I looked up at this face in curiosity, "What does Emmett want to do?"

Edward looked back at me, "He wants to go to……"

"Disneyland!" Emmett yelled, butting in on Edward's sentence. "Just think of it Bella. It would be so much fun. We could ride roller coasters, and hang out with Mickey Mouse!"

"I don't know, Emmett," I trailed off, looking at Edward's face. He didn't like the idea of roller coasters. He probably thought it was too _risky_.

"Sorry, Emmett, I don't think Bella wants to go," Edward said to Emmett.

Alice had appeared next to Emmett and was now glaring at Edward, "Don't lie Edward! I think Bella wants to go. You just think it's too risky."

I grimaced at Edward's expression that crossed his face at that moment. He knew he was losing the battle.

"Roller coasters are _dangerous_, Alice," Edward frowned at her.

"Come on Edward. We're all bored, and this is a human experience Bella should have," she said. She was practically dancing up and down in front of him.

"Alice," he groaned in frustration. He turned to me, "Do you want to go, Bella?"

I knew Edward wouldn't like the idea, but Alice looked sad. And I knew if I said no she'd be very disappointed. It's like she had me on mind control.

"Ya, I kind of want to go," I whispered, looking over at Edward. His expression was blank, and he starred out into open space.

"YES!" Alice and Emmett yelled in triumph at the same time.

Emmett started to dance around in circles singing the words, "We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!"

I giggled at Emmett. You got to love him.

I turned to Alice and said, "Alice, roller coasters are really _not_ my thing."

"Don't worry Bella one won't hurt you!" she practically sang, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward groaned at looked at Alice, "Alice, if Bella doesn't want to go on a roller coaster she doesn't have to. It's a _free _country."

Emmett appeared behind Alice.

"Well, we're vampires, and vampires don't always _obey_ the law," Emmett giggled.

I gulped. His words sounded like they had a double meaning. I wondered is he meant mass murder as _disobeying_ the law. It was most likely.

"Emmett," Edward warned, casting a evil look to him. He pulled me closer to him, so my head was against his chest.

Alice turned her attention back to me, "Please, I'll be so much fun." Alice gave be the cutest, saddest puppy dog face I've ever saw. It was one that I couldn't easily dismiss.

"Ok, maybe just one," I whispered in defeat.

Alice and Emmett jumped into the air, and Alice joined Emmett in the dancing around in circles.

"One problem, Alice," Rosalie chimed in with a sneer in her tone, "California is very _sunny_."

"Well let's see," she smiled sitting down in a arm chair. Her eyes closed and she went into deep concentration.

I knew what she was doing. She was searching the future for the weather in L.A. Alice was always more reliable than the weatherman. Her eyes darted around behind her eyelids as she searched through the future.

"Erg," Edward mounded. He flew his hands to his temple rubbing it like he had a headache.

Edward can read minds. He had apparently read Alice's mind, and it wasn't want he wanted to know. _It sounded like we where going to Disneyland._


	2. Story Time

Chapter two

Chapter two

I slide into the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo. Edward was already in the seat turning the car on. The car hummed to life as we quickly backed out of the driveway.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice where taking Rosalie's red BMW convertible. The car drove in front of us. The wheals squeaked as Rosalie gunned the gas on the road.

I stared out of the Volvo's window watching the rain splatter against the glass. I had such a soft spot towards Alice. She gave me one look of her puppy dog face, and I would be _won_ over.

It had already been thirty minutes when I saw northern California coming into view in front of us.

I heaved a sigh and spoke, "Have you ever been to Disneyland, Edward?" I continued looking out of the window. I saw his expression out of the corner of my eye. It was blank.

"I've only been once, and that was about five years ago. It wasn't the best experience either," he frowned at the road.

"What do you mean," I asked. I felt a wave of sympathy and guilt wash over me. What happened with Edward at Disneyland so many years ago? He never wanted to go. I should have seen this. My vote had counted. I suddenly felt very guilty for the vote I cased to go to Disneyland a couple of hours ago.

"You know how L.A. is the central of all movie stars, right?" he asked. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, we all decided to go as a family one time. It was great too. The weather was prefect; perfect for us, anyways. We had gotten there really early to avoid as many people as possible. We where just walking out of the gate, when this swarm of girls ran at me. Apparently, a new movie had just come out called _Twilight_, and all the girls thought I was the lead actor from the movie. Let's just say I got out of that park with only my pants, shoes, and what was left of a shredded shirt."

I bit down on my lip trying not the laugh. I could so see a swarm of girls doing that to Edward.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you this time?" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes at me. He lightly swept his figures across my check. I smiled and turned to look ahead just in time to see L.A. on the horizon.


	3. James Bond and Goofy

"Goofy

"Goofy!"

Emmett yelled Goofy's name across the entrance to the park.

We had gotten our ticket already, and we where making our way to the front gate to Disneyland. We had gotten to the park extra early. I guess it helps when you're riding with a bunch of _vampires_ that don't like to drive less than 80 miles per hour.

Edward didn't want to take a chance in getting trampled by a bunch of girls this time. Alice and Rosalie had decided on a disguise for Edward. It was quite funny. It was really hard to put a straight face on every time I looked at him.

Alice and Rosalie choose to dress him in a black shirt, dark brown leather jacket, and dark green pants. You can't forget the sunglasses; they topped the whole outfit. He looked like _James Bond_. Is that even possible? He looked so funny. Well, I guess he had the Aston Martin car like James Bond, only Edward's was for special occasions.

I looked up at him, "Do you like your alcohol _shaken_ or _stirred_." He smiled back at me. I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He didn't even need to read my mind to read my expression. He gave me that breath taking smile I loved. I felt myself get dizzy.

Emmett was over by Goofy taking pictures. Edward and I walked over to him.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! You need to take a picture with me," Emmett had run over to me. He started to pull me over to join him in the picture. He was bouncing up and down like a little kid. What was I saying? Emmett _was_ a little kid. That's why we all loved him.

"I don't know Emmett," I sighed. To tell the truth, Goofy always scared me a little. He was always so happy. Plus, I had a really bad experience with him on my fifth birthday.

My mom had decided I needed a little bit of _Disney_ _magic_ in my party. She paid someone to dress up in a Goofy costume during my party. All my friends that where there loved it, but after Goofy tried to give me a huge. It scared the heck out of me.

That's what did it! It was just something about him being taller, bigger, and always happy that scared me.

Edward saw the concerned face I gave Emmett. Of course Emmett didn't see it; he was to busy jumping up and down.

"I don't think she _wants_ to Emmett," Edward cautioned his brother. He put himself in front of me. I guess Emmett had a secret plan that Edward could read in his mind.

"Bella, come on! It'll be fun!" Emmett said, a bit of sadness in his voice. He gave me the saddest face I've ever seen.

I'm such a sucker!

"Ok, Emmett," I sighed.

"Yes," he ran over to me behind Edward, and picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. I heard a defensive growl come from Edward.

"It's ok, Edward," I reinsured him. I gave him a smile, and he relaxed just a little bit.

"Emmett, you can put me down," I rolled my eyes. It was too bad he couldn't see it.

"Know you might get away or Edward might come and steal you, _again_," he smirked.

Emmett set me down besides Goofy. Rosalie was there too; she looked just as happy as I was.

"Smile," Alice sang. I gave the camera a soft smile. My mind was else where. It was on the two hundred pound costumed guy that was standing next to me.

Goofy put an arm around me shoulder. I tensed up. I heard Edward growl in the background. Please let this end quickly.


	4. Shopping

Ch

Ch. 4 Disneyland

After the picture I quickly broke free of Goofy clutches of evil. Edward just as quickly grabbed me around the waist and half carried me towards the entrance to the park. Alice danced towards the entrance, and Emmett ran at full throttle. If I didn't know he was a vampire, I would have thought he drank six energy drinks everyday.

We entered the park onto the main street. Old fashion looking shops stood on either side of us. I really hope Alice won't recognize that she can actually buy this stuff. _To late._

"Bella, come on! We have to dress for the occasion," she grabbed my hand, and torn me from Edward's grip. The low, deathly growl erupted from Edward's chest again.

"Cool it Edward! We're just going to go shopping for a bit," Alice grinned. That's Alice. There was no getting out of this.

About ten minutes later Alice was pulling me out of the shop. I now wore a Mickey t-shirt, and a Goofy hat. Alice assisted on the hat. I really didn't have a choice. Did I mention how much I _hated_ Goofy?

Alice chose to dress like Minnie Mouse. She wore a t- shirt with Minnie on it, and she also wore Mickey ears. She looked a lot better than I did.

I felt like five year old.

"Picture," Alice cried. I was grabbed by Alice, and the camera was thrown to Edward. He caught it with out hesitant. He gave Alice a dirty look and raised the camera.

"Smile," there was absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice. It made me giggle.

After the picture, I walked over the where Edward stood with the camera. Edward grinned at my outfit. He looked me up and down, the same expression staying on his face.

"Just say it!" I cried. Just get it over with. Why did I come here again? Ya, right... Alice.

"Gosh, Bella. You really are getting into the spirit," he grinned. I glared at him. "You look beautiful, Bella. I'll keep you."

Well that was good to know! I rolled my eyes. I really hope he saw that. I crossed my arms.

Emmett appeared next to Alice. He wore a Goofy hat also and a Goofy t- shirt. He held a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal in one hand. He looked like he was ten years old. Sometimes I wonder about Emmett.

"Let's go guys!! I want to ride the Indiana Jones ride!" Emmett bounced up and down. He took off down the road. I let out a heavy sigh. Edward gently took my chin and raised it so I could look at him.

"Don't worry. I won't let the spiders get you," he gently kissed my lips.

_Spiders?_


	5. Indiana Jones

Crack

_Crack! Boom!_

My breathing increased and my palms got all sweaty. I never liked rides. Not even if they where simple like this Indiana Jones ride.

I half yelled, half screamed. A huge boulder was coming towards us!

_"Run! Get out of the way!"_ I yelled to myself. Edward slowly brought me into a comforting position against his chest.

"It'll be all right, my love. It's just a hologram," he chuckled. He silently kissed my forehead, and set me back in my seat.

"Ya, hologram, right," I managed to say in between quickened breaths. I slid over next to Edward so that there was no room in between us. He chuckled and put if arm around me.

"Yay, whooho! This is so awesome," Emmett yelled from behind us. Emmett's arms where straight up in the arm, swinging with the motion of the ride. Alice was behind him with Jasper yelling as loud.

Jasper, poor Jasper looked like he was in shock, if that was even possible for a vampire. His eyes where huge looking straight ahead, unseeing. My guess is the emotion was getting to him. He rapped himself in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth in the seat. Poor Jasper.

I could barley hear his chanting of, "fear, trepidation, excitement, fear, trepidation, excitement." He repeated the words over during his rocking episode.

My attention jerked back to the front. In front of us was this huge spider web. I could feel and hear my heart beating faster.

"Spiders, I hate spiders!" I gasped. Edward just chuckled and held me closer to him.

Seconds later the rode can to a sudden halt. I leaned forward in my sit, trying to catch my breath and slow down my heart beat. A warm, calmness feeling quickly over came me.

"Jasper, stop it. I can calm myself thank you very much," I snapped, still trying to breathe in and out very smoothly.

"Sorry, I thought I'd help," he grimaced. He had disappointment and hurt ness in his voice. I suddenly felt bad for what I said.

"Sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to snap at you," I said, trying to sound calm. It was very hard to do so.

The whole Cullen family was now looking at me waiting for my next reaction. I took two more big breaths and raised my head.

"Better Bella?" Edward asked softly chuckling. He putt an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I nodded.

"Ok, let's go again!" Emmett yelled.

I groaned.


	6. A wet Lunch

"Lunch time for the Human," Edward said

"Lunch time for the Human," Edward said. Sometimes I felt like a dog around the Cullen's. It was like I always had to be cared for.

"You guys go on ahead, Bella and I will go get something to eat," Edward said to his family.

We waved good bye to his family as they ran to get in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. There running was a little to fast for human standers. I'll have to make sure to mention that to them later.

"What will it be Bella, Pizza, sandwiches, or hamburgers," Edward asked never taking his eyes off of me. How did you do that? How did he know what there was to eat, when he never even look around? Gosh, Vampires.

"I'm really not hungry," I whispered. I look down at the ground. Sometimes I really did feel like a burden.

"Don't be stubborn, Bella. I guess I'll just have to pick for you," He snickered. He lifted me up into his arms as easily as if I was a rag doll. I could feel his ice cold skin against my body.

"Put me down, Edward. People are starting to look at us," I whispered. I tried to wither out of his arms, but gave up quickly. _Stupid vampire strength._

"Ok, I choose Italian," Edward said. I was so close to his face, I could smell his sweat breath. I smiled, and I couldn't help it.

He set me down at a table next to the pond while he went off to get my lunch. I was actually surprised; because usually Edward was an over- protective fool and he'd never let me out of his sit.

I desisted while I waited that I'd stand up and look at the pond. The water was very dark and murky. I couldn't really tell if it was 3 feet or if it was 7 feet. I guess I'd never now. I was looking down at the water at all the little fish that where swimming when something caught my eye. It was a heart shaped silver necklace and it look oddly familiar.

I touched the place where my necklace was supposed to be. It had fallen into the water, and I didn't even notice that it did! I look around me, and most of the people where preoccupied with there lunch. Edward was still off in line getting food.

I had to get that necklace; it was my mothers. I looked around the table to try and find something to grab the necklace out of the water with. _Nothing._

I had to go it. I lowered myself on the ground slowly as not to bring attention to myself. I reached under the gate post so that my hand could reach the water.

I could almost reach it, but it was still to far away. I stretched one more time, and I regretted it. The next thing I felt was cold, dirty water.

I stood up out of the water. It was really only three feet. Who would have known?

I had gotten a lot people's attention when I had my big water show, but one person's I caught that scared me to death.

_Edward._


	7. Cold and Wet

Edward's eyes where full of anger. I was a little scared to even look at him.

"Bella, what are you doing!" he said in his velvety voice. I could since the anger behind his words.

I tried to lift myself out of the water, but I kept slipping. "I'm sorry Edward, but I had to get my necklace. It's my mothers!"

Edward slowly lifted me out of the water, slow for a vampire, and put his jacket around me. Why did he have a jacket anyway; it's only 60 degrees out today. that's very unusual for California, but I guess it's all show. "Come on Bella, sit down and eat something. I'll get your necklace," he smiled.

I sat down and looked at the food Edward had bought for me. It was a hamburger and french fries. the food didn't look that appetizing. Park food usually didn't. I picked up a french fry and started to nibble on it, when Edward sat down from across me.

"I'm sorry Edward," I mumbled again. I felt really bad. I'm such a accident prone person. Why can't I help myself ether? I slummed in my chair and continued to nibble on my french fry.

"Bella, Bella, Bella What am I going to do with you," Edward grinned, "You're always getting yourself into trouble. You're so accident prone. We'll that's half the reason I love you so much." I smiled back at him. Edward would always forgive me. I'm not so sure about the changing into a vampire deal. I know he doesn't want me to do it, but I love him so much and I want to be with him forever. Is that to much to ask? For Edward I guess so..

"Hey Bella, Edward," Alice's chirpy voice rang from behind me. I turned around to greet her.

"Gosh, Bella why are you so wet," she giggled to herself. I had a feeling she saw the whole inside in one of her visions. I gave her a look like "don't you know." She only grinned back at me.

"Bella, It looks like the feel in the lake," Emmett chimed in. He was trying to hide his face. I guess Alice had told him. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to see Edward's expression.

"Bella Bella Bella," he chanted again. He sat there smiling at me, but then his expression changed dark. He looked up at Emmett's face. "No," he said to Emmett. he was staring Emmett down.

"Come on Edward! It'll dry her off!" Emmett said. He gave a puppy dog face to me, knowing that I couldn't resisted it. I'm starting to really dislike Disneyland. Poor Mickey..


	8. A Human Experience

My stomach flip-flopped as we neared Space Mountain. There was no way I was going on that! I tried to swallow, but it got stuck in my throat and I coughed.

"Bella, calm down. I'm starting getting nervous, and it's nothing," Jasper complained. He smiled at me and said, " Relax, It'll be fun."

I swallowed. I really was starting to hate the Cullen's idea of fun. I chickened out,"Oh, wow look at the time, and I'm already dry. There's no need to go on now," I said nervously. I started to turn around when I was picked up from my feet and put on Edward's shoulders.

"Edward," I yelled angrily, "What are you doing?" I struggled against his strength, but of course it was useless.

"Bella, this is one of those human experiences I want you to have. Once you become a vampire it won't be fun anymore," he grinned.

"Edward, when I'm a vampire, I'm sure I won't like rollercoaster any better than I do know," I sighed angrily. "Please, Edward, love," I gave him my sadist, puppy dogface I could.

He looked at my face, and it actually looked like he was going to reconsider. "Not a chance, love, sorry," he grinned.

"I don't understand you," I sighed. I dug my face in his shoulder as we neared the line.

I looked up at the sign and it said that there'd be a 45-minute wait. My heart soared. "That's a long wait guys. Let's go on finding Nemo," I to wiggle out of Edward's grasp, but he kept me firm in his arms.

"Nice try, Bella. I you want to go on the Finding Nemo ride we can always to that after," Emmett grinned.

"That darn fish," I thought to myself.

Edward helped my in the seat. I tried to buckle my seatbelt, but my hands where shaking so hard. Edward sighed and buckled it for me.

"Relax love. It'll be fine," Edward reinsured. I rolled my eyes, and continued to shake. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close.

The ride jerked forward and we begin to roll to the dark entrance. I started to hyperventilate. We passed under the opening, and I let out a deep breath. We hadn't dropped yet.

"I guess this is not bad. We haven't even dropped yeeeeeeeettttttttt," I screamed at the top of my lungs as the sudden drop cut off my last word. I heard Edward chuckling beside me.


	9. Flash Flood

Well I decide to redo this chapter, because some of you said it was confusing. I hope it's better now. Tell me if I still need to work on it.  Thanks for reading!

Lights flashed on and off, I looked around, but I couldn't find a sense of direction. I felt lost. I didn't know which side was up and which side was down. All my senses went in hyper drive mood. I kept screaming at the top of my lungs. I saw Edward tap on Jasper's shoulder. Instantly I felt clam. So much for experiencing a human experience! The ride came to a sudden halt. I was terrified even to sit up from my seat.

Edward got up and out of the ride and look back at me. "The rides over, love. Unless, you want to go again?" Edward chuckled. He glided back over to me and slowly uncurled my figures from the bar. He lifted me into his strong arms, and I went immediately limp. I guess I felt safe now. Now that I was off that blasted ride!

"My gosh, that ride was so awesome. There was the wush and wush when the ride turned. It's so awesome. I love Disneyland! We should come here every weekend," Emmett stammered on and on about how great Disneyland was.

I groaned when I heard the part about coming again and again. Why can't we go camping or something? I could stand that! Maybe except for the hiking, and me tripping over everything.

I smiled as we entered the line for the Finding Nemo ride. This I believe I could handle. You go in a submarine under water, and drive around. I could handle that.

We enter the ride and sat down on the benches. We gave Emmett the window seat, because he wanted it so bad. Finding Nemo's voice came over the enter COM and started to talk about the ride. You got to love that little fish! We sank into the water, and basically drove around in a circle.

I started to smile; this was actually kind of fun! I looked out the window and saw the little fishes swimming by. Nearby I heard Jasper yawn. I guess this ride wasn't vampire material.

Emmett continued to look out the window, and his hands where pressed against the window. He still looked like that little kid on Christmas morning. You got to love Emmett.

"Emmett, don't press against the glass so hard," Rosalie whispered. I could see the embarrassment in her eyes. She grabbed his shoulder, but he wouldn't move.

"Come on Emmett. Stop acting like a two year old," Jasper said. He also tried to pull Emmett away from the glass.

"Emmett," Rose's voice was angrier. She grabbed at Emmett's shoulder and yanked really hard. Emmett swung back into Rose's lap. At that second we all looked to where Emmett's hand had been. In his hand's place stood these little holes where his figure nails had been. His fingernail's made a whole in the fiberglass!

"Emmett, What did you do," Alice asked in her high voice. We all turned around to look at Emmett. He had a sorry look on his face. I felt sorry for him. He didn't mean to do it.

"Emmett, you broke a ride at Disneyland. That window's going to bust and waters going to come pouring I here! Now they're probably going to sue us," Jasper yelled in a hushed voice so that the other passengers wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited. I can fix it," he said. He turned around to look at me and said, "Bella, do you have any gum?"

I looked at him. "Sure," I said. I didn't really understand his point to all of this.

He put the gum in his mouth and chewed. The disgusted face he had on was priceless. He took it out and put the gum over the holes he had made in the glass. He pressed hard to make sure it would stick.

"See no problem," he smiled. I looked around to the spot where Emmett's hand had been. That last bit of pressure had been too much for the all ready crumbling glass. More and more water was coming in, and our sit was starting to get soaking wet.

Emmett, embarrassed by what he did, tried to cover up the hole with his massive hands.

"No, Emmett," Alice and Edward yelled at the same time. They had seen what would happen when Emmett did that. The glass broke and water started to gush in.

Edward grabbed me into his arms, and held me close as the water poured in around us. He lifted me up and started towards the exit, but water kept coming in. I heard screams of the passengers all around us, but Edward kept me close. Emmett still tried to block the water from coming in, but it was too much. Alarms started to turn on around us.

The water was up to Edward's waist, and it started to stop. We had almost made it back to the begging of the ride. So I guess the water was shallower were we where. I saw someone infront of us going towards the emergency exit. It was Jasper! He opened it, and the Disney people where all ready out there ready to help.

Edward jumped onto the plat form with me still in his arms. He let me down as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came closer.

"I think we should go. The Disney people are going to start asking questions," Edward sighed. He took my hand and led us all towards the exit.

"I must be water prone today," I thought to myself, " that's twice I've been wet!" I smiled to myself.

We neared the exit. We where about to exit, when five security guards stepped in front of us to block our way.


	10. The Unexpected!

Edward slowly put me down beside him. This cannot be good. There were Disneyland security guards standing in front of us. You could see the round muscles on there arms under their tight t-shirts. They stood taller than everybody except Emmett. They had their security hats lower in front of their faces so that we could not see there eyes or face. I nervously bit my lip. Edward sensed my nervousness and put a cold hand on my shoulder.

Emmett stepped forward out from behind Edward and I. He looked humongous in front of the security guards.

"What's seems to be the problem, officer?" Emmett's voice boomed. I thought it was pretty obvious what the problem was, but I wasn't about to interfere.

"You have broke a millions dollar ride here at Disneyland. Mickey Mouse is very disappointed in you, and we can't stop laughing," the officer tilted his head up and there stood Jacob. The other security guards on ether side of him did the same and there stood Seth and Quill. I let out a gasp of breath that I had been holding tight in my chest.

Jacob started to laugh and walked over to me. "Breath, Bella. Did I give you a pretty big scare," he chuckled. I didn't think it was funny, but I couldn't help smiling at Jacob. He can act like such a child sometimes.

"What brings you here Jacob," Edward's cold voice came from behind me. He walked to my side and put an arm around my waist. Jacob eyed him as he did this. I could see the jealousy in his eyes, but he smiled at Edward.

"We're here to enjoy Disneyland of course," he laughed. Seth and Quill joined in his laugh from behind him. "Well let's continue with this fun filled day!"

For the rest of the day the werewolves and the vampires acted not as enemies but as friends. I was so glad that my best friend Jacob was here with me and also my love, Edward. I knew I was being selfish, but I wanted to keep them forever, both of them. This was defiantly better than setting on that couch at the Cullen's house watching Emmett watch soap operas. He can be such a child. I chuckled to myself.


End file.
